internet_video_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Controllers (channel)
Cosmic Controllers is a channel that will be created by Dylan Kelly. Plot The stories/videos will be an animated documentary that centers around a group of eight creatures that look similar to some of the characters from the game, "De Blob". The creatures are the Cosmic Controllers. They are named after the eight types of media. They are Books, Newspaper, Magazine, Movies, Radio, Television, Video Games, and Internet. All, but Magazine, are male. The Comic Controllers have the ability to control universes that have their names. There will also be a Super Computer named, "H.U.M.I.N.", who will also be a main character. There will also be a series or several series of videos that will show the history of the celestial bodies within each universe. History In the Fall of 2013, thanks to Wheezy Waiter, Mental Floss, and SciShow, Dylan Kelly was introduced to a channel called, "vlogbrothers". After watching most or all of the videos, Kelly created a story called, "The Legend of Nerdfighteria". It talked about the Internet as if it was a universe and people were travelers to distant planets. Later, as something of a seed of this wiki, he wanted to make a wiki that talked about the Internet as a universe. This did not go through and much later he decided to make this wiki because he didn't like that IMDB had entries for internet videos, even though, in his opinion, they should only be doing movies. In addition, he could not make a free website, so he had to use Wikia, instead. Sometime after given up on the Internet Wiki, by this point it was within 2014, he came up with most of the characters, he forgot Radio. He then created the personalities and appearances of the characters. In early fall of 2014, he was about to start writing the first story, when he realized that he forgot Radio. At first, Kelly thought that he could just forget Radio, but realized that he should be in the story as he is a type of media. About the same time that he was going to start writing his first story, he made the folder "The Cosmic Controllers and Their Universes" on his deviantART gallery page. The first story was originally going to be just a "Meet the ____"-style "story", where he would give brief descriptions of the characters. However, he later decided that it should be an interview-style story as that would be easier and the characters could speak for themselves. Just like All-American Studios, which would have been an animated educational channel, Kelly cannot draw, so the videos will be made when an animator can be found. Since the stories do not include illustrations, Kelly can create them whenever he likes. For years, Kelly wanted to have his stories to become theatrical movies. Some include: a potential show with the pre-production name, "God Nursery", which is about the Greeks and Roman Gods growing up in a non-canon universe, a zombie movie called, "New Zombie in Town", and a movie about a universe called, "Universe Zero" (both the universe and the movie has that name). Of the first two and Cosmic Controllers, Kelly felt that Cosmic Controllers would be the best fit for the big screen. He decided to make the movie a continuation of the series. He also decided that it should be a gift to his subscribers if he ever gets 1,000,000 or more subscribers on this channel. On October 19, 2014, he wrote and uploaded the first story which he called, "Cosmic Controllers: Introduction", this will also be the name of the first video. On March 18, 2015, he changed the name to "Cosmic Controllers: Introduction Draft 1", when he uploaded "Cosmic Controllers Draft 2". In this version, he decided to add a prologue, which introduced that the crew are not from the Cosmic Controllers Universe. Kelly also removed the lines from the Camera Operator. On November 1, 2014 created a character named, "H.U.M.I.N.", which stands for, "'H'elpful 'U'niverse 'M'emory 'I'ndexing 'N'etwork". He is based off the fact that humans are the only thing that all of the media have in common. In Early August 2015, Kelly found out that the staff of DeviantArt can use his content without permission. On August 7, he deleted the stories. Kelly is still thinking about adapting The Legend of Nerdfighteria to be a video or video series. Category:YouTube Channels Category:YouTube Category:Cosmic Controllers